goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Willis
Bruce Willis is a German born American actor. Biography Born Walter Bruce Willison in Idar-Oberstein, West Germany, he studied at Montclair State University and appeared in several small roles in television series before gaining recognition as David Addison Jr. in Moonlighting. In 1988 he would acheive international acclaim for his role as John McClane in the Die Hard series. Though these films made Willis and action star he also appeared in such celebrated films as Pulp Fiction, Twelve Monkeys and The Sixth Sense and lighter fares such as The Whole Nine Yards and Moonrise Kingdon. He also appeared in a 2015 stage production of Stephen King's Misery and provided voices for the video game Apocalypse, the Look Who's Talking films and Over the Hedge. Singing As well as an actor, Willis was also a successful recording artist, releasing two albums, The Return of Bruno and If It Doesn't Kill You, It'll Make You Stronger, including such songs as "Respect Yourself" and "Save the Last Dance for Me." His breakout role in Moonlighting required him to sing on a number of occasions. Willis also sang in a number of films, duetting with Danny Aiello in Hudson Hawk and Chrissie Hynde in Rugrats Go Wild with "Big Bad Cat." Film Hudson Hawk (1991) *Side by Side (duet) *Swinging on a Star (duet) The Whole Nine Yards (2000) *Tenth Avenue Tango (solo) Television Moonlighting (1985) *Respect (solo) *Limbo Rock (duet) *Money (That's What I Want)(solo) *Swing Low, Sweet Chariot (solo) *Birthday (solo) *Good Lovin' (solo) *Hokey Pokey (solo) *Singin' in the Rain (solo) *Double Shot of My Baby's Love (solo) *What's Your Name (solo) *Lightnin' Strikes (solo) *The Girl from Ipanema (solo) *The Sunny Side of the Street (duet) *What a Friend We Have in Jesus (duet) *Little Honda (solo) *Moonlighting (duet) *Blue Velvet (solo) *Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine (solo) *Funky Nassau (duet) Saturday Night Live (1989) *Pep Talk (solo) *Bruce Willis: The Man and His Music (solo) *Boy Dance Party Friends (2000) *Love Machine, Part II (solo) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Big Bad Cat (duet) *Lust for Life (solo) Albums The Return of Bruno (1987) *Comin' Right Up (solo) *Respect Yourself (solo) *Down In Hollywood (solo) *Young Blood (solo) *Under The Boardwalk (solo) *Secret Agent Man/James Bond Is Back (solo) *Jackpot (Bruno's Bop)(solo) *Fun Time (solo) *Lose Myself (solo) *Flirting With Disaster (solo) If It Don't Kill You, It'll Make You Stronger (1989) *Pep Talk (solo) *Crazy Mixed-Up World (solo) *Turn It Up (A Little Bit Louder)(solo) *Soul Shake (solo) *Here Comes Trouble Again (solo) *Save The Last Dance For Me (solo) *Blues For Mr. D (solo) *Tenth Avenue Tango (solo) *Can't Leave Her Alone (solo) *Barnyard Boogie (solo) *Love Makes The World Go Round (solo) *I'll Go Crazy (solo) Willisdavid.jpg|'David Addison Jr.' in Moonlighting. thereturnofbruno.jpg|'The Return of Bruno.' willisifitdontkillyou.jpg|'If It Don't Kill You, It Just Makes You Stronger.' willissnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. willishawk.jpg|'Eddie "Hudson Hawk" Hawkins' in Hudson Hawk. willisjimmy.jpg|'Jimmy Tudeski' in The Whole Nine Yards. willisspike.jpg|'Spike' in Rugrats Go Wild. Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce